


Driven to Distraction

by morningandnight13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Genderbending, Lemon, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningandnight13/pseuds/morningandnight13
Summary: Steph Rogers is an exhausted college student just trying to blow off some steam when she meets the mysterious (and drop-dead gorgeous) Toni.One-night stands are great and all, but it's possible they didn't completely think this one through.(Steve Rogers/Tony Stark genderbent AU.  dl;dr)





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first publicly shared work, I hope you guys like it! I'm the only one who proofread so all mistakes are mine.

Steph shoved her way into the bustling bar and slid onto the only empty stool near the counter. It was the night before the first day of college, of course the local bars were going to be packed. She thought this one might be a little less so, since she had driven practically to the edge of town to escape the typical rowdy frat boys that mostly stuck to the hangouts closer to campus. No luck, however. At least this bar seemed to be populated mostly by younger professionals, people with jobs and responsibilities and who mostly understood the difference between a bar and a nightclub. Not that Steph had anything against nightclubs. She just really wasn’t in the mood.

It had been an exhausting day, meeting a new roommate to share her shitty off-campus apartment with, helping the roommate move in, getting ready for classes tomorrow… what Steph needed was a drink. Maybe two. And a pretty girl to go home with. Good thing this bar seemed to be full of them.

She was yanked from her thoughts by a bartender’s voice, which somehow cut through the shouting crowd into her thoughts. “Are you gonna want something to drink, miss?”

“Uh, I’ll have a vodka cranberry.” She had wanted a mojito, but took pity on the bartender’s load of customers and simplified her drink at the last second. Vodka cranberry was usually her fall drink anyway.

The bartender flashed her a quick smile and returned promptly with the drink. “Thanks,” Steph accepted, sliding over a ten. At least a college town meant the alcohol was cheap.

The body heat of the crowd combined with the humidity of the late summer night had Steph’s bangs sticking to her forehead while she sipped her drink. She huffed a breath, trying to stir the air around her face, and glanced around. There were less people out on the patio, and there were fans to cool the area. She grabbed her drink and squeezed past the crowd, finally emerging outside. The tables all looked occupied, but she leaned against the outside of the building and scanned the crowd as she took another gulp of the bittersweet concoction. Why the hell was this her third favorite drink anyway? Oh yeah. Cranberries. She huffed a laugh to herself, remembering her rationale that adding cranberries to a vodka would make it “healthy”. Tired of the drink, she set it down on a nearby ledge and returned to her slouched position.

“Hey,” a gravelly voice said close to her ear. She jumped, startled, and turned to see who was trying to talk to her. Her eyes widened.

The other girl had an arm propped up on the building and was leaning against it as well, but her arm was above Steph’s head and she towered above her. Most people were taller than Steph, but this girl must have been six feet tall. She could have been a supermodel, and it wasn’t just because of the height. Her dark brown hair flowed past her shoulders in what looked like effortless messy waves, despite the fact that it would have taken Steph over an hour to get her hair to look like that if she had the inclination. Warm brown eyes were lent a striking edge with eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow, with lashes that looked long enough to brush her high cheekbones. Full, red lips contrasted with the almost masculine looking jawline - but there was nothing masculine about the rest of her figure. A tight red shirt tucked into black leather pants showed off a surprisingly muscular body with curves filling the clothes as if they were painted on. The sight made Steph suddenly self-conscious, acutely aware of her faded gray jeans and soft blue button-up.

Steph’s gaze snapped back up to her face at about the same time her jaw snapped shut from gaping. One of her eyebrows was arched, and she had an amused expression dancing across her features. Steph remembered that the girl had said something, but she couldn’t remember what it had been.

“Uh, hi?” Steph wanted to bang her head against the brick building. Her voice sounded so _weak_ and _small_. Instead, her whole face heated and probably flushed a bright red. She mentally cursed her pale skin and Irish blood for making her blush too easily.

The girl’s smirk deepened. “What brings a pretty little thing like you all the way out here?” she asked in that raspy, deep voice that Steph couldn’t help but be attracted to.

Steph’s brain almost short-circuited again. The girl had called her _pretty_. Instead, she took a steadying breath and swallowed. “Trying to avoid college students, mostly,” Steph replied, mentally high-fiving herself for regaining her normal voice.

The girl tilted her head back and laughed, actually laughed, and Steph felt like she was floating. “Funny you should say that, that’s actually why I’m here too,” she replied.

“What’s your name?” Steph hated the awkward shift in conversation, but she really didn’t want to talk about college, or college students, or the class she had to attend at some ridiculous hour of the morning tomorrow.

“Toni.” The girl smiled, a genuine smile this time. “And yours?”

“I’m Steph.”

“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” Steph felt her whole face heat up again, and glanced down, biting her lip. Toni caught her chin in her own soft hand and gently tilted her face back up, staring into Steph’s blue eyes. “How old are you, anyway? You look to be barely eighteen.” The question might have been harsh, but there was nothing but kindness and maybe a little amusement behind the words.

“I’m older than I look,” Steph pouted. She couldn’t help it. Just because she was small didn’t mean she wasn’t twenty-one.

Toni smiled, something softer entering her eyes. “I’m twenty-three.” Her tone made it clear she was expecting a reply.

“I’m twenty-one,” Steph huffed. At that moment, some drunk patron chose to interrupt, by stumbling directly into Toni.

“Hey g-gorgeous,” he slurred, attempting to grab her by the waist.

Toni’s gaze hardened and she straightened, no longer slouching against the wall. At her full height, she would be intimidating to anyone. “Back off, pal.”

The man kept pressing closer to her, and Toni was looking downright murderous.

“HEY! You! Back off of my girl!” Steph shouted. She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tugged, hard. He stumbled, turning around to face Steph.

“I don’t… I don’t see your name anywhere on her,” he replied, grinning at his own poor excuse for a joke.

“Yeah, well, if you don’t leave right now you’re gonna have trouble, buddy,” Steph fired back, hands clenched in preparation for a fight.

“I’d like to see you try, little girl,” he spat. The man turned back to Toni and grabbed her ass.

“Get your hands off of me,” Toni growled, twisting out of his grip. The look on her face was pure rage, and it made Steph see red. She faced the man and punched him, square in the chin. The man reeled, staggered back a few paces, and caught himself against the wall.

Before Steph had time to prepare for another assault, she felt hands pulling her back. Toni had grabbed her arms and was dragging her from the bar. Steph squirmed, trying to escape, but Toni’s hands were strong and forced her out into the alley.

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” Toni asked, still gripping Steph by the shoulders.

“I- I was just trying to get him to back off… I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” Steph glanced downward, unable to maintain eye contact.

A long silence stretched out between them. When Steph couldn’t take it anymore, she glanced up. Toni’s pupils were blown wide, turning her previously brown eyes blacker than the night sky.

Steph gulped. “I…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Toni pressed her red-painted lips to Steph’s own pink ones. After barely a second’s hesitation, Steph pressed back, leaning in to the kiss.

Toni opened her mouth slightly to suck on Steph’s bottom lip. Steph gasped, tilting her head up to give Toni better access to her mouth. Steph brushed her tongue against Toni’s lip, and Toni pulled away, leaving them both gasping.

“That was hot,” Toni mumbled.

“What?”

“You punching that guy for me. Stupid, for sure, but also kind of hot.”

Steph smiled. “Kiss me again, you idiot.”

This time, Toni dove right in, and their kiss quickly turned sloppy and messy. Steph wondered idly if Toni’s lipstick was smeared all over her face. She kind of hoped it was.

Steph slid her mouth from Toni’s to her neck, slowly kissing down until she reached the juncture between neck and shoulder. Toni gasped, and Steph took it as encouragement, biting down into the skin to leave a mark. She pulled her mouth away and looked up at Toni.

“Take me home,” she whispered.

...........................................

Toni’s apartment was large and open, but appeared more cramped with the amount of stuff scattered on every available surface. There were disassembled kitchen appliances on the countertops, books and papers on the couches, wires and screws over the tabletop, and what looked like a half assembled robot of some sort on the floor. Steph guessed she didn’t have roommates. Toni didn’t even bother apologizing for the mess, and instead guided Steph to a bedroom that was surprisingly clean and neat.

She shut the door with a firm air, then looked at Steph. Her gaze was heated, making color rise to Steph’s face again. However, before she could be embarrassed, Toni was crowding her up against the bed, mouth on her lips and face and neck and hands creeping under the hem of Steph’s shirt.

Steph let out a contented sigh and wrapped her own arms around the small of Toni’s back, pulling her in closer. Toni responded by gently pushing Steph back onto the bed and leaning down to bring their mouths together again.

Steph kissed Toni for a few seconds, then rolled them over so she was on top. She straddled Toni, kneeling on the bed, and tugged off her shirt, tossing it somewhere in the corner of the room. Toni bit her lip and reached out to brush her fingers against the edge of Steph’s white lace bra.

“Pretty,” she murmured, almost under her breath, but Steph heard and pressed her lips back to Toni’s. She let her fingers trace Toni’s abdomen, playing with the hem of her shirt, before separating from her to peel off the shirt. Her fingers brushed over Toni’s midsection, making their way toward her gold-colored bra and tracing the edge of her collarbone before finally removing the shirt. Toni let out a pleasant sigh, and nestled back into the pillows to lay while Steph continued her ministrations.

While Steph mouthed up and down Toni’s neck and chest, Toni drew patterns with her fingers on Steph’s back. She fiddled with the strap of her bra for a second, before unhooking it and letting the article dangle from Steph’s shoulders. Steph straightened up again to finish removing her bra, then began on Toni’s own. With one more layer in between them gone, Steph kissed along the edge of Toni’s left breast, circling the nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Toni moaned, and Steph took it as encouragement, continuing sucking, licking, and biting her way across Toni’s breasts.

Toni’s previously gentle fingers turned to scratches on Steph’s back, as her arched into Steph’s mouth. “Please,” she whimpered, and that was all the confirmation Steph needed, as she slid Toni’s pants down her hips and finally pulled them off, discarding them somewhere in the room with their other clothes.

Toni’s underwear matched her bra, sparkly gold like it was meant to be on display. Steph ground her palm against Toni’s crotch, and she felt the fabric was damp to the touch. She brought her mouth back up next to Toni’s ear and whispered, “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

To her credit, Toni managed to huff a laugh in response and hooked her thumbs into the cloth at her hips, tugging down with her arms while bringing her legs up until they were off. She flicked the underwear somewhere across the room, then hooked her legs around Steph to ground her. In response, Steph brought her head lower and licked a long stripe up Toni’s vulva.

The contact elicited another whimper from Toni, and Steph’s mouth turned hungry. Her licks became shorter and concentrated around Toni’s entrance, which grew steadily wetter. Steph probed her tongue in a few times, then began fucking Toni with two fingers. When Toni let out another moan, Steph crooked her fingers, and Toni bucked her hips into Steph’s hand. Steph brought her thumb to Toni’s clit, and began rubbing circles on the sensitive spot.

“Please...more,” Toni whined, tangling her hands in Steph’s hair.

Steph smirked at the response. “You like it rough, don’t you?”

Toni could only moan in reply, as Steph had added a third finger and was fucking all three into her at an increasingly frantic pace. It wasn’t long until Toni was pushed over the edge for the first time, shutting her eyes against the blinding light and drawing out a long moan from her lips.

Steph continued the pace of her fingers, fucking Toni through her orgasm and bringing her to a second within minutes. Toni’s moans turned to an endless stream of expletives, but she managed to grasp Steph’s shoulders and pull her off. “My turn,” Toni whispered breathlessly.

......................................

Steph rolled over and groaned, her alarm giving off an unearthly shrieking. It was too damn early for this. She rose, stretched, and felt a soreness in her thighs. Remembering the night before, she smirked, more fully awake now, and padded out of her room to the shower.

The hot water was a blessing on an early morning, and Steph felt more refreshed immediately. She didn’t dare dawdle in the steam, no matter how nice it felt, though. She had a class to catch, and a cute girl to text.

The thought made her smile as she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, pulled her still damp hair back into a messy bun, and grabbed coffee and a banana from the kitchen counter for breakfast. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, tucked her phone into her pocket, and locked up her apartment, still with a silly grin on her face.

The short walk to campus was uneventful. Small groups of students passed by, mostly quiet. Steph unlocked her phone to double check the building and room her first class was in, then turned a corner to head to the Math and Science Building.

Steph was in her junior year, and now that she had gotten all her prerequisites out of the way she could take classes more focused on what she wanted to study. This class, Linear Programming 201, would help her get a degree in architecture like she wanted.

She pushed her way into the building, took the stairs, then found her way to a small classroom populated by about ten other students. She plopped down at a seat her the middle, grabbed her materials out of the bag, and waited.

The class was scheduled to start at 9:00. The clock read 9:03, and no professor had showed up yet. That was not completely unusual, but it made Steph a little curious about who her professor was to be late on the first day of classes.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the door opened again and a woman strode into the classroom. She was tall, and her wavy brown hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. The woman took a place near the front of the classroom, turned around, and Steph thought she looked familiar. Shit.

Her professor was Toni. Steph couldn’t believe she had hooked up with her professor. What kind of person did that make her? What if the professor thought she had done it on purpose? Steph wasn’t that kind of person. Hell, she normally didn’t do one-night stands anyway, but Toni had been so attractive… Steph slouched down in her seat and tried not to make eye contact. Maybe Toni wouldn’t recognize her.

Too late. As Toni’s gaze swept over the students, they lingered over Steph and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Slightly thrown off, she cleared her throat before beginning and then avoided eye contact with her for the rest of the class, which was fine with Steph.

Steph found it hard to focus during the lecture. She was going to have to drop this class, that was for sure. Thankfully, she could still take it next semester with another professor. Consumed by thoughts of working out a future class schedule, Steph hardly noticed class was over until she heard people getting up to leave.

When the class emptied, Steph grabbed her bag and approached her professor. “Um… so… I’m really sorry about last night, I didn’t know you were going to be my professor. You’re so young, y’know, I thought it was safe…”

To her surprise, Toni laughed. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I actually graduated pretty early, so that’s why I’m teaching so young. And I didn’t know you were a student, you did say you were trying to avoid college students.”

“Yeah, we didn’t exactly get the chance to have a real conversation, did we?”

Toni smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. Just as long as you know I can’t actually continue sleeping with you as long as you’re my student.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m actually dropping this class, then.”

“What? Really? Why? Please don’t drop it because of me.”

“No, honestly, I can still take it next semester. I’m a little ahead in terms of courses, so it should be fine. I just… it’s a little hard to focus on linear programming when your professor is so...distracting.”

Toni laughed again. “You flatter me, Steph. So… if you’re gonna be dropping the class… would you like to meet for coffee sometime? Like, right now?”

Steph smiled. “Yeah, that would actually be really nice.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Writing is a lot harder than it looks. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, constructive criticism is welcome as well. If you want more in this universe, please let me know (I was just planning on this one thing, but I'd be glad to make another!). Otherwise, I'll be posting a longer M/M fic sometime...... in the future (I'm not very consistent yet with this kind of thing). Thanks for reading!


End file.
